Christmas at the 16
by jacobsmommy
Summary: This story takes two years after One Boy One Girl. It is Christmas eve, and Elliot has to work. With the help from her step daughters, Olivia decides to bring the family down to the 1-6 to see Elliot on Christmas eve. Will a storm keep Santa away.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas at the 1-6**

**This story takes two years after One Boy One Girl. **

**It is Christmas Eve, and Elliot has to work. Olivia decides to bring the children down to the 1-6 to see dad for Christmas Eve. When a massive snow storm forces everybody to stay where they are. Will there be a Merry Christmas, or will Santa make it to the 1-6 in time.**

* * *

December 24: 7:00am

The ringing of the alarm clock, on the nightstand, woke Elliot, and Olivia up from a deep sleep. Their triplets, Johnathan, Serena, and Caleb had all been battling the swine flu, this was the first time in almost a month, that either Olivia or Elliot were able to get any sound sleep. With work, the children having the flu, and taking care of the other five children, sleep was not a very good opition. Reaching over, and hitting the snooze button, Elliot rolls back over towards Olivia.

"Good morning," he tells her, as he plants a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, good morning to you to," Olivia responds back, as she caresses her husbands back. The sound of the phone ringing, brings their almost love making session to a stop. Elliot answers the phone. A few minutes later, he hangs up the phone, and turns to Olivia.

"Damn," Elliot replies. "I was kind of hoping to have Christmas eve off with my family this year, but Munch called in sick." He tells Olivia, as he goes into the bathroom, and turns on the water to the shower. Stepping into the shower, he lets the hot water cascade down his head, and face. A moment later Olivia steps into the shower with him.

"Kind of a bummer, you have to work this evening." Olivia tells him, as she rubs his shoulders. A few minutes later, more than just the steam off of the shower, is fogging up the mirrors. When they are finished, Elliot turns off the shower, grabs two towels from the towel rack. Elliot looks at the clock.

"I had better get ready to go." Elliot tells Olivia. "Cragen wants me there at 9:00 this morning, as he hurries to get dressed. Olivia quickly steps into a pair of sweats, and steps out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen to make breakfast

* * *

8:30 am.

"Elliot Stabler, your going to be late," Olivia yells at him. A few seconds later, Elliot comes into the kitchen, grabs a piece of toast, and his cup of coffee. He gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"Give the kids all a kiss for me," Elliot tells her, as he steps out the door. Olivia looks around her home. There are toys scattered from one end of the house, to the other. Dickie and Lizzie's backpacks are thrown across a chair, The kids art projects cover both the fridge, and the dining room table. As she is cleaning up the toys from the living room, three small children appear from their bedrooms.

"Good morning, my three angels," Olivia tells her triplets. They look up at her with their still half asleep little faces.

"Mornin, mommy," Serena tells her. Olivia takes them into the kitchen, and gives them each a bowl of cereal. The triplets start eating their cereal, when the commotion down the hallway starts.

"Give it to me," Lizzie screams at Kayla.

"No it's not yours," Kayla screams back. Putting down the milk on the counter, Olivia steps out into the hallway to see what all the commotion is.

"Hey you two. What are you fighting about?" Olivia questions the two girls.

"Kayla took my DS," Lizzie tells her. Olivia looks over at her daughter.

"Kayla, did you take Lizzies DS?" She questions her.

"It's mine mommy," Kayla tries to tell her mom. Olivia takes the DS, and looks at the back of it. The intials ES(Elizabeth Stabler), are carved into the back. Olivia hands the DS back to Lizzie, she then turns to Kayla.

"I want you to go, and sit on the couch for awhile." Olivia tells her. "You took Lizzies video game, without asking, and then you lied about it." With her bottom lip sticking out, Kayla goes over, and sits on the couch. Olivia continues to clean the house.

* * *

12:00pm

The door bell rings, just as Olivia is finishing up the breakfast dishes. She turns around to answer the door, but instead is met in the kitchen, by both Maureen, and Kathleen.

"Good afternoon, mom." Kathleen tells her, as she looks around the kitchen. Kathleen notices that Elliot is gone.

"Is dad working today?" Kathleen asks Olivia.

"Yeah, Munch called in sick," Olivia tells her. Kathleen tells her, that Casey is out in the living room, playing with his aunts and uncles." Maureen starts to laugh.

"I can't believe Casey and Makayla have aunts and uncles, that are around the same age they are. " Maureen tells Kathleen.

"Believe it sister," Kathleen tells her, as both sisters have a good laugh. Maureen looks around the empty house.

"I have an idea," Maureen tells Olivia and Kathleen. "Why don't we, after the kids have lunch, and their naps. Load them up into the van, go and see Santa, and the head over to the 1-6, and spend Christmas eve, with everybody at the 1-6."

"I'm not to sure about how Uncle Don, will feel, if I show up with 13 of us," Olivia tells her.

"You know that Cragen, is not going to care." Maureen tells her. "In fact he will want to see everybody on Christmas eve." Olivia agrees to the idea.

As they are getting ready to fix lunch for the kids, Maureen looks outside, and sees that it is starting to snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I thought it would be kind of fun to do a Christmas story, since Christmas is just right around the corner. Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Joining Maureen at the kitchen window, Olivia and Kathleen watch as the snow continues to fall.

"Wow, look at it come down now," Kathleen tells them. "Do you think we should try getting to the 1-6 a little earlier."

Pulling the cell phone from her back pocket, Maureen dials her husbands number.

"Derek, I am going to be spending Christmas with my family, if you would like to join us, we will be at my fathers work place." Maureen tells him. She hangs up the phone, and looks out the window one more time.

"Let's get the kids ready, the earlier we get there, the better." Maureen tells Olivia and Kathleen, as she walks into the living room.

* * *

**At the 1-6**

Sitting at their desks, typing up their reports from different cases. Elliot stands up to stretch, and grab him a cup of coffee.

"Hey I am going to go, and get a real cup of coffee." Elliot tells Fin, as he tosses the cup of coffee in the trash can. Just as Elliot is putting on his coat, Cragen steps from his office.

"Wait minute Elliot," Cragen tells him. "You might want to wait before going out." Elliot looks at him strangely.

"What is going on?" Elliot asks him.

"Just heard on the radio, that a severe snow storm is suppose to hit tonight." Cragen tells him. "They want everybody to stay where they are at." Elliot sits down at his desk, and picks up the phone. He dials home. The phone rings six times, before he puts the phone back down on the receiver.

"Wonder why Liv, isn't answering her phone?" Elliot questions, as he starts becoming concerned.

"She's probably taking care of the kids." Fin tells him. "You have to remember you have eight children living with you." Just as they are talking Melinda walks in with David and Madison.

"Hey, thought you could use a little holiday cheer." Melinda tells Fin, Elliot, and Cragen. Fin walks over to her and gives her, and the kids a hug.

"I'm glad to see you, but you should have stayed home." Fin tells her, as he reaches down, and pats her stomach.

"We're fine," Melinda tells him, as she takes off Madison and David's coats.

"I know, but I don't want anything happening to you, the kids, or the little one." Fin tells her. Melinda walks over, and gives Elliot a hug.

"Good to see you, but I thought you would be home with Liv, and the kids for Christmas?" Melinda asks him.

"I was suppose to be, but Munch called in sick." Elliot tells her, as he goes and sits back down at his desk. He picks up the picture of Liv and the children. He gives it a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he tells the picture, as he lays it back down on his desk, and starts to type his reports.

* * *

Loading the last of the kids into the mini-van, Maureen decides to give Derek one last call, but instead she gets his voice mail. Maureen leaves one last message, before heading out.

"I wonder where Derek could be?" Maureen asks. "He usually answers his phone, or at least gives me a text back." Kathleen turns her head toward her sister.

"He is probably out buying you and Makayla Christmas presents." Kathleen tells her.

"I hope he is safe," Maureen tells her, as she continues to drive to the 1-6.

After driving for what seemed like forever, Maureen pulls up to the 1-6. She looks in the back, and sees that Makayla, and Casey are asleep.

"Well they didn't make it through our singing of christmas carols," Maureen tells Kathleen, and Olivia, as she reaches in to undo Makaylas car seat. The rest of the kids get out of the van. Kayla looks up.

"It's so cold out here," Kayla tells Olivia. Olivia puts her daughters hat down over her ears.

"We'll be inside in just a moment," Olivia tells her. Kayla gives her mom a hug.

"Ok everybody, lets go," Kayla barks out the order. Olivia, Kathleen, and Maureen start to laugh, as they head into the 1-6. As they are climbing the steps to go inside, Lizzie notices a homeless man, siting on the steps, shivering.

"Olivia, can we get him a cup of coffee?" Lizzie asks her. "Just to help warm him up."

"Sure we can." Olivia tells her. "Lets get the little ones inside, and then me and you will go and give him a cup of coffee." Lizzie smiles over at the homeless man, he looks up, and gives her a wink.

* * *

Olivia, Kathleen, Maureen, and the all the kids walk into the 1-6. As they are walking towards Elliot's desk, they run into George Huang.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see all of you here." George tells them.

"Elliot doesn't know we are here." Olivia tells him. "It's a surprise."

George looks at the family, as he puts his finger to his lips.

"I promise I won't tell." Olivia and the kids quietly walk into where Cragen, Elliot, Fin, Melinda, David, and Madison are sitting around talking. Cragen looks up, and sees them standing there. a smile comes to his face. Olivia puts her finger to her lips, as she quietly walks behind Elliot, and puts her hands over his eyes.

"I bet you weren't expecting this surprise," she tells him, as Elliot swings around in his chair, and notices Olivia standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asks her. "You and the kids shouldn't have come, did you see the snow out there."

"We are not going to let you spend christmas without your family," Olivia tells Elliot. Standing up, Elliot goes over and gives Olivia and the kids a hug. Cragen, Fin, and Melinda come over, to help with taking the kid's coats off. Melinda gives Olivia a hug.

"How are feeling Mel?" Olivia asks her, as she notices her growing stomach.

"I have been feeling really tired now." Melinda tells her. "I just wish Valentines day would hurry and get here." As they are talking Lizzies walks over to Olivia.

"Olivia, what about the coffee for the homeless man?" Lizzie questions.

"Yes, I almost forgot," Olivia tells her, as they head their way to the coffee machine. Grabbing a cup of coffee, Lizzie and Oivia head outside, the man is still sitting on the step, shivering. Lizzie walks over to him, and hands him the cup of coffee.

"Sir, here this should help warm you up," Lizzie tells him. The man takes the cup from her hands, and takes a drink.

"Thank you, this hit the spot," the man tells her. Olivia walks up to where Lizzie and the man are sitting.

"Sir, I'm detective Benson-Stabler," she tells him. "How about you come inside, and get warmed up," The man looks up at her.

"I would like that, at least for a little while," he tells her, as he stands up, and walks inside with LIzzie and Olivia. They walk back to where everybody else is at.

"We have another guest for our christmas party," Lizzie tells them. "This is...."

"Hello everybody, my name is Chris," the man tells them. "Thanks for inviting me to join you," He takes off his coat, gloves, and his hat. As he takes off his hat, Kendra looks up at him, and sees his white hair.

"SANTA!" Kendra starts jumping up and down, yelling." Dickie looks over at her.

"That is not Santa. Santa won't come unless you are sleeping," Dickie tells her.

"He has white hair," Kendra tells her brother. "He has to be Santa." Elliot comes over and breaks up the fight. He takes Dickie off to the side.

"Let's not fight and argue this evening," Elliot tells him, as he gives his son a hug. Elliot and Dickie rejoin the group, just as Trevor and Alex walk through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving. I was out of town, so now I need to catch up, and start writing again. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas everybody," Trevor announces, as he and Alex walk through the door of the 1-6.

Turning around Cragen, and Elliot go over to wish them Merry Christmas as well. Trevor looks around the room.

"This is sure a nice crowd in here," he tells Cragen, as he helps Alex out of her coat. Alex goes over to where Olivia, and Melinda are talking and playing with the kids. Alex gives each of the ladies a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she tells them. Melinda starts to slowly get up from her chair, but Alex stops her.

"Don't have to get up," Alex tells her. "How much more time do you have."

"The baby is due on Valentines day," Melinda tells her, as she rubs her stomach.

Cragen slips away from the party, he goes into his office. A few minutes later he comes back out, and gets everybody attention.

"Folks, just a few words." Cragen tells them. "Looks like we are going to be stuck here tonight. The weather forecast on the radio, says we are in for harsh blizzard tonight, and they are advising everybody stay where they are at."

Looking around the room, Fin begins to wonder where they are going to put everybody.

"We can put some of the kids up in the crib, and I have room in my office," Cragen tells everybody. "We do have the vending machine, so we do have food."

Olivia, Alex, and Melinda get up, and start walking towards the crib.

"We are going to go up, and get the cots ready, for some of the kids to sleep," Olivia tells the group, as they walk up the stairs.

Elliot and Fin decide to go, and raid the vending machine. Fin looks at the machine.

"Some Christmas dinner," Fin tells Elliot. "Potato chips, corn nuts, candy bars," Elliot starts to laugh.

"I know the kids sure will be happy," Elliot tells him, as he and Fin grab food out of the vending machine.

* * *

Derek arrives at the Stabler home, he knocks on the door, but nobody is answering. He again knocks, but this time even louder.

"Maureen, andbody in there," he starts to shout. Overhearing the commotion, a neighbor comes over to the house.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" the neighbor asks Derek. Derek spins around.

"Have you seen the people that live here?" he questions the neighbor.

"They left over three hours ago," she tells him. "Said they were going to Elliot's work." Derek gives the neighbor lady a hug, wishes her a Merry Christmas, and heads back to his car.

After starting up the car, he picks up his cell phone, and turns it back on. He hears the messages that Maureen, had sent him. He starts driving towards the 1-6.

* * *

Elliot and Fin return to where the kids are playing. Fin looks around at the kids.

"Dinners served," he yells, as a mob of kids come running towards him.

"A little crowd control in here," Elliot tells the kids, as he and Fin start handing out the goodies." A few minutes later the ladies walk back down stairs, and see that the kids are eating. Melinda looks over in the corner, and sees that Madison is not eating with the other children. She walks over to Madison.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks her. Madison looks up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Santa, won't be able to find us tonight," Madison tells her. Overhearing what the little girl just told her, Chris comes over.

"Can I talk with her?" he asks Melinda." I have a way with children. Melinda nods her head, and she steps away from Madison.

"I overhear you say, that Santa won't come?" Chris asks her. Madison shakes her head.

"Let me tell you, that Santa knows where you are at, because he lives right here," Chris tells her, as he points to her heart. Madison looks up at him.

"He lives in my chest?" Madison asks him, with a funny look on her face. Melinda starts to laugh.

"Well kind of," Chris tells her. "He lives right there in your heart. Christmas is not about getting presents, or how much food you can eat. Christmas is all about being with friends and family, and the one important event that night, when a little baby was born." Madison starts to smile. She gets up, and gives Chris a hug.

"Thank you," Madison tells him, as she runs off towards the other children. Melinda also gives him a hug as well.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Melinda tells him. "I don't know, what you have just done, but this is the happiest I have seen her, in the two years, that my husband, and I adopted her and her brother David." Chris shrugs his shoulder.

"Like I said, I am pretty good with children," he tells her, as he gets up, and joins everybody.

As everybody is eating, talking and having a good time, the door of the 1-6 opens up, and a snowy figure stands before them. Maureen looks up, and starts to laugh.

"If I wouldn't know better, I would think that Frosty the Snowman, is my husband." Maureen tells the snowy figure, as she gives him a kiss.

"Dada," Makayla tells him, as she runs towards Derek. Derek picks her up.

"Miss dada," Makayla tells him.

"Dada missed you to," Derek tells her, as he gives Maureen a kiss. " I'm glad that everybody is ok." Maureen looks at him.

"Did you get my messages?" she asks him.

"I had my phone turned off at the meeting today, and forgot to turn it back on," Derek tells her. "When I went to your dad's house, and nobody was there, I started to panic, but the neighbor lady told me where you were at.

"You shouldn't have been out there, driving," Maureen tells him. "I am glad that you made it here safe." As they are talking Cragen comes into the office with a book.

"How about a little story before the kids get ready for bed?" Cragen asks them, as he sits down in a chair. The kids gather around him, to hear The Night Before Christmas.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. I will try and write a longer chapter tomorrow. I have to go and get my son up for school, and take care of my younger ones. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Cragen reads the story, everybody with their families sit around listening to the story. When he finishes the story, he slowly closes the book, and looks around.

"Santa is not going to come tonight, if some children dont' get some sleep." Cragen tells them. Olivia and Elliot take the kids to the cribs. As the kids are getting settled down for the evening. Kendra looks up at her mom.

"Santa is not going to know where we are at," Kendra tells her. Olivia gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Santa knows where you are at." Olivia tells her. "Now go to sleep. Taking one last look at the children falling asleep. Elliot turns the light off, and they slowly slip back to the party. Elliot goes over, and gives his two grandchildren a kiss on the forehead, as they peacefully sleep.

"Do you think Kendra and Kayla will like the present?" Elliot asks Olivia.

Fin and Melinda look at him mysteriously.

"Elliot went down to the courthouse a month ago, and filed the papers to adopt Kendra and Kayla." Olivia tells them. " We thought it would be a great christmas present. As of tomorrow. Kayla and Kendra, will be Kayla and Kendra Stabler."

Melinda goes over and gives both Elliot and Olivia a hug.

"I am so happy for both of you," Melinda tells her.

"Thank you," Olivia says. "I never thought I would find happiness again, but then I found Elliot, and it's been one of the best things for both me and my daughters." Cragen comes back out of his office, with mugs of eggnog.

"Nora's eggnog," Cragen tells them, as each one takes a mug. Raising their mugs.

"Heres to life, and happiness," Cragen toasts. A while later, everybody finds a place and slowly everybody falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Elliot feels a poke on his back. He slowly opens his eyes, and takes a look around. He sees Olivia sleeping next to him, he looks up, and sees Kayla standing there.

"It's Christmas Elliot, time to wake up," Kayla tells him. Elliot rubs his eyes, and slowly sits up.

"It's only six in the morning." Elliot tells her. "Everybody else is sleeping." Elliot stands up ,and picks her up. As he takes her to the window, Kayla notices that Chris is gone.

"Where did Chris go?" She asks Elliot. Elliot looks around the room. Chris and his bag was missing.

"I don't know. He probably had to move on," Elliot tells her, as he takes her over to the window, they both look out, and see the snow on the ground. A few minutes later Marueen joins them at the window.

"Good morning dad." Maureen tells Elliot. " Merry Christmas." Elliot gives his daughter a hug, as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"I am so glad that everybody was able to get together for Christmas this year." Maureen tells him. "Even if we are spending it in the police station." Elliot chuckles as he, Maureen, and Kayla go back to his desk.

A while later everybody starts to wake up. Olivia looks around the room.

"Good morning everybody, Merry Christmas," she tells everybody. A few minutes later Cragen comes out of his office, and nearly trips over a bag.

"What's this?" Cragen says, as he bends down, and sees a note attaced to the bag. He opens the note and reads it.

"Hoping this will make your Christmas a little more special." The note was signed, a friend. Cragen opens the bag, and sees wrapped gifts in there. He picks up one of the presents, and reads the name.

"Fin, this one is for you," Elliot tells him, as he starts to pass out presents. Everybody receives their presents, they start to open them. Each of them getting the present they always wanted. Elliot silently slips away from the crowd, goes to his desk, and pulls out an envelope. He returns to everybody.

"Kayla, Kendra," Elliot calls them over. "I have something for you." He hands the two little girls the enevelope. Kayla opens the enevelope, and pulls out of the piece of paper. They look at it, confused.

"What's this for?" Kayla asks him, as she hands the piece of paper to takes the paper from her.

"This means I am now your dad." Elliot tells the two little girls. Olivia gives her daughters a hug.

"You no longer have the last name of Porter. Your last name is now Stabler." Olivia tells the twins. Kayla and Kendra, run over to Elliot, and throw their arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you daddy." They tell him.


End file.
